Accidently in Love
by Gaffney06
Summary: What is Phoebe and Will had agreed to go along with Dylan's idea to spit up their parents? What happens when Frank and Helen get wind of their plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

Accidently in Love

Summary: What would have happened if Phoebe and Will had taken Christina's suggestion seriously?

_**(Victoria's Secret)**_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Phoebe complained as she searched through the racks at Victoria's Secret.

"Just think of the goal. Once your mom and the Admiral catch you and William together, their marriage will be over. We will be two families again." Christina offered.

"I guess."

**_(Will and Dylan's bedroom)_**

"Are you sure this will work?" Will asked.

"It's a sure thing." Dylan answered. "They will have to call it off if they think you and Phoebe are in love."

"Who said anything about love?"

_**(Living Room)**_

"It's quiet." Helen commented, relaxing for the first time that day.

"It's too quiet." Frank agreed.

"I think they are finally starting to get along."

"I doubt that," he told her as he headed up the stairs.

_**(Mall)**_

"I still don't see why this is necessary." Phoebe complained, refering to the lacy, red lingerie in her bag.

"Trust me. It's for effect."

"Don't you think Mom and Frank catching us just kissing would do the trick?"

"No way. That would just get you therapy."

"Well this may get us sent away."

_**(Will and Dylan's bedroom)**_

"And you and Christina are going to make sure you get them up here on time?" Will asked.

"Of course. They will see you and Phoebe in your underwear and their relationship will be finished."

"Just don't be late. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

_**(Outside Will and Dylan's bedroom)**_

Frank pulled his ear away from the door and looked at his wife. "So that is what has been going on around here."

"Are we going to bust them?"

"Better. We're going to play with them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

Chapter 2

_**(Will and Dylan's Bedroom)**_

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Phoebe asked.

"Well if it doesn't, then I don't know what will."

"So when are we going to start this stunt?"

"Whenever Dylan and Christina give us the go ahead."

**_(Stairs)_**

"What are they doing?" Christina asked, looking at their parents.

"Just getting comfortable." Dylan answered.

"So now is the time?"

Dylan nodded. "Go tell Phoebe and Will to start."

**(Will and Dylan's Bedroom**

"We're starting," Christina announced, knocking on the door.

"Great. We're ready." Will yelled, then glanced at Phoebe. "Right?"

"As we'll ever be."

_**(Stairs)**_

"They're ready." Christina told Dylan.

"Great, lets go."

"Admiral."

"Mom."

_**(Will and Dylan's bedroom)**_

"So what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess we should go ahead and get out of our clothes." Will blushed.

"Right," Phoebe answered as she stripped her clothes off revealing the lace lingerie.

"What the heck is that?" Will's voice cracked.

"Christina suggested I get it."

"Oh God."

_**(Living Room)**_

"Admiral."

"Mom."

"What is all the commotion?" Frank asked.

"It's Will and Phoebe." Dylan answered.

"What about them?" Helen inquired.

"They have me locked out of my room." Dylan explained.

"Dylan was going to show me his new cd."

"But the door was locked and noises coming from inside."

"We'll take care of it." Frank answered, already heading up the stairs with Helen.

**_(Will and Dylan's Bedroom)_**

"We better lie down and kiss or else they will catch us doing nothing." Will grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her over to the bed. They laid down on the bed, his lips hovering over her own. They pulled together and their lips connected in their first kiss, as his hands roamed over her body.

"What is going on in here?" Franks asked, barreling through the door.

Phoebe and Will broke from their passionate embrace to see their parents standing over them. "Phoebe and I are in love, Sir." Will answered while Phoebe tried to cover herself.

"Oh. Is that all?" Helen smiled.

"It's about time." Frank smiled as well. "We were begining to wonder if you guys were ever going to realize your attraction to each other."

"Say what?" Phoebe questioned.

"Don't let us stand in the way of your love." Helen anounced. "Other people may look at you as social outcasts, but we think it's great."

"We sure do," Frank told them as he and Helen headed for the door. "Just don't forget to use protection," he told them as he tossed a condom towards and exited the room.

Will looked at Phoebe, "What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 3**

_**Will and Dylan's Bedroom**_

"What the hell just happened?" Will asked, holding the condom in his hand.

"I wish I knew."

_**Living Room**_

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Frank asked his wife.

"I know," Helen chimed in. "That was classic."

"Playing with their minds is fun." Frank continued.

"Yeah, so what now?"

"I guess they will try a different strategy to break us up."

_**Will and Dylan's Bedroon**_

"What are we supposed to do now?" Phoebe asked, now fully dressed. "That was our last chance."

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to…"

"You guys will never guess what we just heard!" Dylan exclaimed, barging into the romm with Christina.

"The Admiral and Helen knew that you guys were trying to break them up." Christina told them.

"So this was all a set up?" Christina asked. "What's our plan of action?"

"We're going to fire right back at them." Will announced.

_**Living Room**_

"When do you think they will make their next move?" Helen asked.

"Probably in a day or so." Frank answered.

"We just can't let anything they do break us up," Helen answered.

"I agree." Frank answered, as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Sshh. Here they come."

"That was really great Will." Phoebe told him seductively. "You really made my first time special."

"I feel the same way." Will answered, as they noticed their parents.

"Oh hey, didn't see you guys there. Thanks for not standing in the way of our love." Phoebe told Frank and Helen and then kissed Will passionately on the lips.

"Yeah," Will agreed, kissing her again. "I don't know if I could have taken it if you had made us split up."

"You know," Phoebe started. "Since your being so coll about everything, exspecially the sex, we were kind of wondering……………Can we move into the attic together?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 4 **

_**(Living Room)**_

"You two want to move into the attic together?" Frank questioned.

"Well, with all the little kids running around it's hard to find some alone time together." Will answered.

"And we wouldn't want them walking in on us." Phoebe added.

"So what do you say?" Will asked.

"We'll think about it and then let you know."

_**(Will and Dylan's Bedroom)**_

"That did it." Will smiled proudly. "Did you see the look on their faces. They were totally freaked out."

"I know. Do you think they believe we really did it after they left?" Phoebe asked.

"It's hard to say, but I think we have them right where we want them." Will answered.

_**(Living Room)**_

"Do you think they really did it after we left?" Helen asked.

"Of course not." Frank answered. "They are just playing with us."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Frank smiled. "I know just what to do."

_**(Will and Dylan's Bedroom)**_

"What if they go along with our idea to live in the attic together?" Phoebe asked.

"There is no way that that is going to happen . Helen can be a free spirit at times, but there is no way the admiral would go for that." Will answered.

"I hope your right." Phoebe answered.

"It's a sure thng."

_**(Two days later, the Attic)**_

"It's a sure thing." Phoebe mocked, as she climbed into their double bed.

"The admiral must be playing with us." Will answered.

"You think."

"Hey, I don't like this situation either."

"Well then what are we going to do?"

Will smiled. "I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 5 **

_**(The Attic)**_

"Are you sure this will work?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, they will totally flip out." Will answered.

"Funny, I think I've heard that before." Phoebe stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, but this one is life changing."

"If you say so."

_**(Friends House)**_

"Thanks for doing this. You really are a life saver." Christina told her friend, Samantha Burgett.

"Your welcome, but I don't get why you want to break your parents up anyway." Samantha told her. "They seem happy together."

"Yeah, but they are making our life a living hell," Christina answered.

"Well, I think you are lucky. I wish my parents were still around to help me through this." Samantha told her, and then handed Christina the desired item.

_**(Living Room)**_

"Do you think they gave up?" Helen asked. "It's been three weeks since their last stunt."

"No way." Franks answered, "or else they still wouldn't be living together in the attic. They would have moved out by now. They are defiantly planning something big."

_**(The Attic)**_

"This had better work, if it doesn't, eventually it will become obvious that we were lying about the whole thing." Phoebe told him.

"I don't see how they could possibly let this go."

"Guys I'm back," Christina yelled knocking on the door.

"Come in," Will yelled and Christina entered. "Did you get it?"

"Yes," Christina answered, handing it to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at it. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

_**(Living Room)**_

"Mom, Frank, we need to talk to you." Phoebe told them as she and Will entered the living room.

"Sure guys, what is this about?" Helen replied.

"Well, you see," Will started. "We didn't mean for this to happen, at least not yet…"

"You didn't mean for what to happen?" Frank Inquired.

"We were careful, we really were," Will rambled on. "What I'm trying to say is…"

"I'm pregnant," Phoebe blurted out, holdin the positive pregnancy test in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 6**

_**(Living Room)**_

"Wha-what did you just say?" Helen stuttered in disbelief.

"I said I'm pregnant." Phoebe repeated.

"We're really sorry." Will repeated.

"How did you let this happen?" Frank asked calmly. "I gave you guys the condoms."

"I just got caught up in how much I love Phoebe and how beautiful she is. It must have just slipped my mind." Will answered, staring at Phoebe.

"Right. I understand." Frank nodded his head. "I know what it's like when Helen and I…"

"Frank!" Phoebe snapped.

"Yeah."

"That's too much information." Phoebe told him.

"I second the motion." Will agreed.

"Well then, since the two of you shared your good news with us, we'll share ours with you."

"What good news?" Will asked skeptically.

"I'm pregnant too." Helen answered.

"What?" Phoebe and Will yelled, not believing what they had just heard.

"Your mom is having…"

"We heard what you said," Will snapped. "I just don't believe it."

"This is all just so wonderful." Helen answered.

"You're not mad?" Will asked.

"Heck no," Frank answered. "I'm so proud my boy is finally a man. And it's good to see that the two of you are following in the family footsteps."

"Footsteps?"

"Of course silly," Frank answered. "You have to get an early start to have a family the size of ours."

"This is so exciting." Helen hugged Phoebe. "I have always wanted us to be pregnant together. I can't wait to accompany one another to doctor's appointments."

_**(The Attic – sometime later)**_

"Great going Will," Phoebe chastised. "I thought you said this was full proof."

"I thought it was," Will defended himself. "How was I supposed to know that our parents were complete whack jobs?"

"You know, she expects me to go to doctor's appointments with her." Phoebe complained. "I'm not even pregnant and I'm going to be forced to go to the doctor anyway. Life sucks!"

_**(Living Room)**_

"What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"What if they're really pregnant?"

"Helen, they are not really pregnant." Frank told her.

"They have been spending a lot of time in the attic alone." Helen told him. "And what about the test?"

"They paid some pregnant lady to take one." Frank answered. "Trust me Helen. Phoebe is not pregnant."

"I am."

"You are what?"

"Really pregnant."

"What?" Frank asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"I thought you were just playing along."

"You're not happy."

"Oh no, honey. I'm ecstatic." Frank beamed hugging her tightly.

"Do you think this baby could bring the kids together?"

"Who knows? I do know one thing. Either way we are not going to let them break up our marriage." Frank answered as an idea formed in his head. "Hey, I've got an idea."

_**(The attic)**_

"You're damn right life sucks." Will agreed. "And you know what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"They are bringing another child into this world." Will answered. "Now we'll all be connected whether we like it or not."

"But that doesn't mean that…"

"Guys, we need to talk to you." Frank yelled from outside the door.

"Come in," Phoebe sighed.

"Guys, your mom and I have been thinking," Frank started. "With the new baby coming and all…"

"We think you two should get married," Helen finished.

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I had to prepare for and take the LSAT, so I was a little busy. I promise I'll do better.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 7 **

_**(The Attic)**_

"You want us to get married?" Will asked, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Yeah, you got the girl pregnant; now getting married is the noble thing to do." Frank smiled.

"I can't marry Phoebe," Will stated.

"And why not?" Helen asked.

"Because…she's…she's…" Will stammered.

"What Will is so eloquently trying to say is: we're too young to get married." Phoebe clarified. "We've thought about marriage before, but we always thought that it would be a few years from now."

"You guys aren't too young to be married," Franks patted Will on the back. "Way back when, a long time ago, kids used to get married at fourteen. You guys are ancient compared to them."

"We're only seventeen." Will stated.

"You only have to be sixteen and have your parents' permission to get married. You two have our blessing all the way." Helen hugged them tightly.

"So what do you say son, are you going to do the right thing?" Frank eyed Will.

"Well I…" Will stammered before giving in and falling to one knee. "Phoebe, will you marry me and make our family whole?"

"I…I wi…Yes." Phoebe finally answered.

"Great," Frank answered. "Tomorrow you guys will be married."

"Tomorrow?" Will and Phoebe asked.

"We thought it would be best if you guys did this as quickly as possible." Frank told them. "I hope you don't mind, Helen and I already took the pleasure in telling the other children and making the wedding arrangements."

"Great," Will answered.

_**(Living Room --- Later)**_

"What if they actually go through with it?" Helen asked.

"No way is that going to happen," Frank answered her.

"And what if it does?"

"Trust me, it won't."

_**(The Attic)**_

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Christina asked.

"We're not going to back down." Will stated. "There is no way they will actually let us get married."

"I must say," Phoebe stated. "I have to agree with you on this one. There is no way they would let us get married.

"But what if they do?" Dylan asked.

"They won't." Will snapped.

_**(Church alter)**_

"I can't believe they haven't said anything yet." Will whispered.

"Neither can I," Dylan answered back.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to marry Phoebe."

_**(Church dressing room)**_

"Why haven't they said anything yet?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"I don't know," Christina answered. "I thought they would have."

"Are you ready to go?" Frank asked, knocking on the door. "I know I'm ready to walk you down the aisle."

"As ready as I will be," Phoebe answered, opening the door and grabbing Frank's arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

Chapter 8

_**(The Attic)**_

"I can't belive they didn't say anything," Phoebe told him.

"Well, I can't believe we are actually married."

"I know what you mean, but I guess it's not that bad." Poebe told him, sitting next to him.

_**(Kitchen)**_

"I thought you said they wouldn't go through with it," Helen chastised her husband.

"I didn't think they would," Frank grumbled, taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"We are going too hav to come clean to them," Helen told him.

"Why? What are they going to do, consumate their marriage? They'll get tired of each other and come to us."

_**(The Attic)**_

"Well," Will considered. "I guess it's not that bad."

"And all the kids have been getting along lately," Phoebe told him.

"And you and I have defiantly been getting along," Will told her. "I guess being one family isn't that bad." Will looked at her as she sat down next to him. "And to be totally honest, being married to you isn't that bad either. What I mean is we've really gotten to know each other over the last couple of months."

"I know what you meant."

"And I've always thought that you were beautiful."

"I suppose your not so bad either."

"Kissing you isn't that bad either."

"That we can defiantly agree on." Phoebe told him. "Actually, we can agree on all of it. We have become super close. Have you ever thought that maybe we should give us a try?"

"A few times I thought we could, you know, once we split our parents up," Will chuckled. "But that doesn't even matter anymore. If we all like each other, we should stay together."

"Does that mean we are giving in?" Phoebe asked.

"No way," Will commented. "We know they have been playing with us the entire time. Why should we be the ones to give in? Besides, keeping up this charade allows us to do this," Will kissed her gently on the lips, "until they come clean to us."

"You do make a good point," Phoebe kissed him again. "But what if we still want to do this after they come clean?"

"Well, we are legally married. They can't force us to get an anullment if we don't want it."

"Anullment?"

"I assume they will beup here soon, confessing what they have done." Will told her.

"There would be no way to force us to get an anullment if we…" Phobe trailed off.

"You can't be serious?"

"Can't I?" Phoebe asked, pulling him down on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 9 **

_**(Living Room)**_

"We have to come clean to them," Helen told her husband. "This has gone on long enough."

"No, why should we be the ones to give in?" Frank asked.

"Because we are the adults. I want this to be over with so that we can get on with our lives as one big family." Helen answered.

"Well," Frank considered. "I suppose this has gone on long enough. But I still hate that we are the ones who have give in."

"Thank you Honey," Helen kissed him on the cheek. 

_**(The Attic)**_

"That was…" Phoebe started, trying to regain her breath.

"Amazing?" Will asked, finishing her sentence.

"Well, I was going to say wonderful, but amazing works too." Phoebe smiled as she turned to face Will.

"So where does this leave us?" Will asked, pushing a stray strand of Phoebe's hair behind her ear.

"Well, we are going to have to come clean to our parents," Phoebe started. "It's going to become painfuly apparent that I am not pregnant."

"But what about after that?" Will asked.

"We should give us a try." Phoebe stated. "At least that is what I want to do. I hope it's what you want to do too."

"I want that more than anything," Will stated as he kissed her lips.

"Kids, we need to talk to you," Frank howled as he barged through the door.

"Oh my God!" Helen screamed, noticing Phoebe and Will's state of undress.

"What is going on in here?" Frank asked as Phoebe and Will quickly searched for their clothes.

"You guys are married, you should know." Will retorted as he pulled his shirt on.

"We thought you guys were just pretending." Helen stated. "We over heard you guys planning to break us up and then decided to play along with you guys."

"We know," Phoebe took a deep breath. "Christina and Dylan over heard you guys talking. We wanted to play with you guys too."

"So then how do you explain this?" Frank asked, pointing at the two of them.

"Well," Will started. "As we went along wih the plan, we kind of, fell for each other."

"Fell for each other?" Helen asked frantic.

"We're sort of dating now." Phoebe clarified.

"You're sort of married now," Frank yelled.

"Yeah, so I don't see what the problem is." Will stated. "Married people do this."

"You guys are not going to stay married." Helen told them. "You guys are going to get this thing anulled."

"We can't get it anulled. We already consumated the relationship." Phoebe told her mother smiling.

"She has a point." Frank stated. "But we can make you…"

"We're not getting a divorce either. You guys agreed to let us get married. Both of your signatures are on the papers. It's too late to go back on that now." Will finished for his father.

"Damn it. They've got us." Frank cursed.

"We have to let them stay married?" Helen asked.

"See Helen, I told you we should have ended this a long time ago." Frank told his wife storming out of the room.

"You told me; wait just a minute here," Helen yelled following her husband.

"So I guess this means we won," Phoebe smiled.

"Yep," Will smiled as he kissed his new wife.


End file.
